Permanent
by cinnabonme
Summary: In the end he never really returned to me. Sure he was there at the play and life was bliss at the time but it all disappeared as fast as it came. I went after him and sacrificed it all, but to no avail. In the end, I'll never know exactly why. Stopped.


Permanent

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or any of its characters, setting or plot.

Author's Notes:

I know that in the past I haven't been the most fantastic writer and I apologise for that. I also haven't been writing for a long time (6-7 months) and if my work is just as bad as before, then just tell me! I'd appreciate reviews greatly, good or bad, and I hope that I can write greater stories in the future.

-Thanks-

Chapter 1. Life In The Great Sword City

* * *

_A howling storm of inhumane strength……_

_A single wooden boat, powerless against the swirling ocean and bound for disaster……_

_Two helpless mortals; a grown woman and a young innocent girl, both hanging on to dear life……… _

A pair of glassy brown orbs filled with fear opened. They quickly surveyed their surroundings before coming to the conclusion that they were safe. The beautiful woman's eyes rested, relief written all over her face.

Peacefully Queen Garnet of Alexandria shook out her hair lightly, letting the incoming breeze do most of the work. A soft sigh escaped her crimson lips as she let herself experience the mysterious feeling of déjà vu. She remembered back to a time that seemed centuries ago but was only a few years; when Princess Garnet was all dressed up in her royal white ball gown and tiara, and was sitting in the middle of her quiet bedroom engulfed in her thoughts. But something was different this time, except for the fact that she was wearing a simple yellow summer dress. Her Highness smiled a unique smile, which could only mean she was thinking about a certain person……

"Dagger what are you doing?"

Her heart fluttered hopelessly. When her Zidane was around, her heart always seemed to go weak and melt. Since her back was facing him, she turned to face her beloved monkey man with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, I was just thinking, like I always do. Don't worry about me." Another bright smile. Zidane was starting to worry. He walked up to her and crouched down behind the chair so her smiling face was just inches above his. He flashed one of his famous cheeky smiles before greeting her lips with his.

"Well don't spend too much time thinking Dagger; you still need time to be with me." That earned him a light giggle from his fiancée and another meeting with her sweet lips.

"I think I spend too much time with you already, Ziddy!" She retorted playfully, twirling his soft golden hair in her delicate fingers as she looked at the suddenly sulky man with laughter in her eyes.

"How come you get to call me cute names like Ziddy and I don't get to call you Daggy?" He pouted like a 5 year old who wanted the exact same toy as his friend had. Dagger grinned mischievously at her little monkey.

"Because I'm the queen."

Zidane stood up abruptly and put his hands on his hips, obviously still continuing his pouting.

"But I'm the king-to-be! I'm higher than you."

Dagger stood up but only reached his nose. She stood proudly still, a great smile on her face as she gently caressed Zidane's soft pale cheek lovingly.

"Because I'm marrying you and making you king, so that means I have more power over you my Zidane."

He pulled her into a warm embrace and silently thanked god for the billionth time in his life for having Dagger love him.

"Fine then."

The queen smiled triumphantly and slipped out of his embrace with agility. But before he could run after her there was a solemn knock on the bedroom doors, breaking the playful mood.

Quickly the couple ran off in different directions; Dagger to the golden dressing table to pretend to look at her face and Zidane to the red velvet armchair in the corner to pretend to rest. They weren't exactly 'ready' to rule just yet because they were still immature, but they promised to take full responsibility after the wedding. Once they had regained their regal posture they called for the knocker.

"Come in."

The door swung open and at the grand doorway stood a tall woman warrior with beautiful golden locks and fierce eyes. Beatrix, one of the generals of Alexandria bowed respectfully at the Majesties, who were secretly glad that it was a familiar face at the door.

"Excuse me Queen Garnet, but Zidane is needed at the harbour again."

Garnet held her posture and secretly frowned, but nodded in agreement. Zidane flashed another cheeky smile at his Dagger before mouthing a 'thanks' to Beatrix and disappearing in the hallway. The general quietly shut the bedroom doors to leave a solemn queen to her own quiet thoughts.

_But it's so much fun, especially with him. Sometimes I feel so immature, but it all goes away when he smiles his smile……oh god, he's got so much power over me…_

_Dr.Tot said I should wait and rest……especially after what had happened……_

_I remember that day……that day that so many changes happened at once. I was so depressed because Zidane still hadn't come back even though he said he would, which shattered my heart. It was a Tantalus play performance which I normally loved watching, but it just brought back awful memories. I badly wanted Zidane to somehow watch it with me, but I knew such wishes were impossible. The feeling of déjà vu hurts so much………_

_But at least one good thing was that I was meeting all my other companions again. We hadn't been in contact since leaving the Iifa Tree and I was looking forward to having a reunion with them afterwards. _

_And so the play started, and to my greatest surprise and delight, Zidane was there! He gave me such a heart attack when he showed himself to me that I felt that I'd fall off the balcony! Finally, after a whole year of sadness, my hero was back. And so I ran down to meet him, even discarding the Silver Pendant in my journey to the man I love so much._

_There we finally confessed without even thinking that the whole of Alexandria's population was watching us very intently. But to us it was as if we were in a world of our own; where no one could destroy the wonderful feeling of being together……and no one can take that away from us………_

_But…everything couldn't be perfect. Right after the play or what was left of it, I invited all my companions that helped save Gaia to the castle for dinner. But my second shock of the day came and it wasn't a good one. It still hurts...to think about it……_

_We were all horrified when Vivi's seven sons sadly explained why their father hadn't come. He was working on a big experiment with magic and……things went wrong……_

_He separated his body and soul into seven sons……each of them different…fire, ice, water, thunder, holy, shadow and non-elemental……oh god its hardly believable still……_

_So……the Vivi I knew for so long and knew so well……died…… _

_And still, I can't really get over the fact that he's……dead…_

_And then I heard news from the Black Mage's Village…that Vivi's seven sons couldn't survive in the world properly because their bodies weren't enough to sustain them…… So……they died too…and now there are no remains of Vivi left in the world…… _

_But Zidane has been the greatest help of all. He knows that I've gone through so much in the last years that with any little shock I could lose my voice again. Everyone has helped me in so many ways and I am forever indebt to them. I know that my ministers are secretly teaching Zidane how to govern properly so that I won't have to do too much work in the future. I don't know how I'll ever repay them. I am so grateful to have such supporting friends…_

_And so here I am…Queen of Alexandria and about to get married to the man I love with all my heart. Life isn't perfect, but with all the happiness that awaits us, I know that it will be a great adventure._

* * *

"Can't we get there any faster?!"

The weary pilot of the Soul Summoner shook his head in exhaustion. The regent's daughter was definitely a big handful to take care of, especially when she was overexcited which she had been for the past 15 minutes. He wiped his sweating forehead dry in an effort to stay cool and calm and gently added more speed to the speeding airship. He was worried if the ship could take the little ruler's demands in speed. Wishing with all his heart, he hoped that this was fast enough for the energetic child. A few seconds later he heard an 'okay!' from the back and took a deep breath of gladness. Finally he could steer the airship properly without any nagging interruptions.

Meanwhile on the deck of the large airship, stood the young summoner. She was sitting on the iron rails, her uncovered feet dangling freely over the edge while overlooking the blankets of forests and fields constantly fading in the distance. This action often calmed the young girl, even though she was aware of the constant danger of falling into the gigantic propellers below her. But she didn't care. She still loved riding in airships ever since she first experienced it on the Hilda Garde those years ago. A soft smile crept onto her small lips; yes, those adventurous times. How could anyone forget?

And here she was; dressed in a white flowery dress and bonnet and looking like a real lady as she flies luxuriously on her very own airship to the neighbouring city of Alexandria. How far she had come from first meeting Zidane and the rest at Conde Petite. But then, the reality gave her a shock back to life from her daydreams.

_Yes…I remember…_

_Vivi…is no longer……_

In that moment, pure sorrow plunged into the young girl's heart. It took over her mind like a black plague and changed her innocent eyes into wise and mournful orbs. Life had definitely changed after the news of Vivi's death reached her ears.

_When Vivi went……a part of me went with him……_

_And…he'll remain in my heart…forever…_

Eiko lifted her heavy eyelids instinctively as she felt the speeding airship lose speed. Getting up from the iron rails she slipped on her summer sandals over her small feet and retied the silver ribbons on her bonnet. As predicted, the familiar engine sounds came to a halt and gave a weary hiss of tiredness as the ship stopped. Without waiting for a runner to go fetch her, Lady Eiko walked towards the exit by herself, no longer as excited as she was before to visit Alexandria for the joyous wedding.

* * *

_Who knew it was so hard to pick a gift?_

_I'm a fighter and I've beaten Necron the most evil and strongest being of the universe. No one can touch me let alone beat me. But why, why, why is it so hard to find a wedding gift?_

_I'm sure they weren't expecting anything; that monkey boy and princess. They'd already be showered by gifts from every city and kingdom. But why do I have to give something?_

…_Of I forgot. Because the crazy Dragoon standing next to me will skin me if I don't choose an item. Even though no one can beat me, she surely leaves a mark._

Amarant stared painfully at the sparkling choices put before him. God, just looking at such shinny objects was making his head hurt. There were wedding ribbons with golden bells of all shapes and sizes, small crowns and tiaras of every colour and so many different flowers that the shop looked like a greenhouse. Amarant shivered in disgust. Were these things the only thing he could chose from? Wearily, he turned his head slightly to a side to see the determined dragon knight staring at him intently.

"Are these my only choices?"

Freya chuckled cruelly. Deep inside, past all her kindness and forgivingness she was enjoying this subtle torture. Because, _everyone _must buy a wedding gift for their engaged friends. She smiled with fake frustration at her tall companion.

"Well, unless you want to buy them new weapons for their wedding gift. Keep looking."

The retired bounty hunter sighed tiredly. Since when did he have to bow to a woman's demands? Well, this one was to save his life.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to Alexandria no matter what you do."

Weakly, he pointed to the smallest and least bright bouquet of flowers on the counter so the cashier could see. Feeling a great weight lifted off his shoulders; he threw an amount of Gil at the surprised man and snatched up the small bouquet before he dashed out the door.

Finally stopping after blindly running from his worst nightmare, Amarant surveyed his surroundings. He was outside the peasant's inn of Sleepless Treno where he was resting peacefully just a few hours ago. This was before Freya Crescent had found him and had jumped at the fact that he didn't have a gift. Wearily he shook his head, feeling sorry for her Sir Fratley. But that was his weakness. He had let his guard down and couldn't stop a particular Holy Lance whacking him brutally across the head. The last thing he could see was the edging darkness and a content face of the dreaded Dragoon looking down at him before everything, went black.

Freya chuckled softly as she crouched down to analyse the unconscious man. Yes, he was definitely out for a long time. She must have hit him a bit too hard. But, she did what she had to. Carefully she placed his slightly crumpled flowers into a bag along with her gift and neatly picked up his heavy body. She winced softly but started walking despite the extra weight. Determination was radiating off her eyes as she carried her companion all the way to the Treno Tower to board the gargant.

_No matter what…I want everyone to be there._

_No one is allowed to miss it…_

_Somehow…I'll feel calmer at the heart knowing that we are all reunited again…_

_Most of us are at least……_

* * *

"Eiko!! What a surprise! You weren't supposed to be here for another week!"

Garnet laughed cheerily and pointed to an open seat for the regal lady to sit. Instead Eiko ran to the queen and gave her a very unladylike hug which unbalanced the both of them. Garnet gasped in surprise but quickly gained control and lifted the young girl off of her gently, chuckling softly.

"Now, Eiko. You can't do that anymore, you're a lady. Now sit down and tell me everything that's going on in Lindblum."

The queen picked up her guest to Eiko's surprise and plopped her onto the chair forcefully. This aroused Eiko's annoyance for the countless time that day.

"Hey!! What was that for!?"

"Shhh Eiko! You're a lady right?" Garnet cooed as she tickled the frustrated girl's chin gently. Eiko frowned but after a while sat up right and placed her hands neatly in her lap. This made the queen laugh, that echoed melodically throughout the hallway. Eiko beamed cheerily; secretly glad that her friend was so happy.

"…S-So, tell me everything."

Knock. Knock.

The two immature ladies stopped giggling and quickly readied themselves for visitors. Garnet sighed gladly and called the new visitors in. The grand doors were swung open, and in walked a familiar knight with an unhappy bounty hunter trailing behind. Eiko nearly jumped with excitement but at the last minute contained herself and stood up to greet them, following the queen's example.

"Freya!! And Amarant!! Why, is everyone coming to visit us early?"

Garnet offered them the seats next to Eiko; but Amarant had to sit next to the queen because the young summoner was eyeing him viciously. Freya felt the tension and exhaled softly to herself. Nothing could be perfect.

* * *

Hey guys. How is it so far? Hmm…I think it's the best I can do right now since I'm still finding it a bit hard to write properly. Sorry if it's below your standards but I'm REALLY trying! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! (The real problem starts in the next chapter) 


End file.
